


Puppy Love

by ChocoChipBiscuit



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoChipBiscuit/pseuds/ChocoChipBiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brick is the worst puppy ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

“Aren’t they _cute_?” Kimba croons, flipping through the aged calendar. The year predates the bombs and it’s not like Kimba has any _use_ for a calendar anyway, but the pictures for each month are what win her attention. Charming watercolors of frolicking collies, fluffy golden retrievers and round-bellied pugs—every flip of the page brings new delights.

Brick grins, sitting at the edge of her chair with her elbows resting on the kitchen table. A smudged flour thumbprint sits on her cheek, token of their ‘hello I missed you’ greetings from earlier. “Figured you’d like it. Brick did good?”

“Brick did _great_.” Kimba pauses, a finger resting on the glossy space above a puppy’s head. With a sigh, she murmurs, “Just wish real puppies were so easy to find. Tame ones, at least.”

The mercenary wets her lips. “I know a couple’a traders. Maybe—“

Guilt and excitement war on Kimba’s face as she blushes, biting her lip. “Brick, I couldn’t _possibly_ —“

“I love you, Kimba. You want a puppy, I’ll get you a puppy.” Brick leans forward to squeeze Kimba’s hand, tracing her thumb across the other woman’s knuckles. “I’ve had dogs growing up though, so should let you know they can be a pain in the ass.”

Kimba nods, chewing the inside of her cheek. Still flushed on the edges, her dark blush running all the way to the tips of her ears.

Thumping the table, Brick earnestly reassures Kimba, “So don’t worry, If I can’t get you a dog, I’ll _be_ the best damn puppy you ever saw!” Her eyes light up, wide and painful in their sincerity. “So don’t worry, I’ll steal your chow and chew your underwear—“

“ _Brick!”_ But Kimba’s laughing, shoulders heaving and one hand over her mouth in shock.

“Piss against the wall—“

“Brick, you can’t—“ Kimba falters at Brick’s smirk. “You can’t pee against—can you?”

“Wanna bet?”

“ _No_!”

“I’ll shit in the house and howl at three in the morning—“

“Brick, _no_ ,” Kimba gasps, breathless with giggles. Her voice rises in a squeal as Brick leans across the table, gripping Kimba’s arm to pull her close.

“Slobber all over your _face_!” Brick slurps her tongue from chin to cheek, adding an exaggerated bark at Kimba’s sharp yelp of dismay. “I’m the best damn puppy _ever_!” Brick finishes triumphantly, squirming a hand under Kimba’s armpit to tickle her.

Kimba slaps Brick’s bicep, tussling back and forth. Retaliates with tickles, laughing so hard that tears flow. The two women can’t stay fighting long though, even in play, so moments later Brick’s tenderly wiping Kimba’s cheek as Kimba kisses Brick’s ear.

“You’re such a _terrible_ puppy.”


End file.
